


Tribulations Affect

by Chibi_Saver42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Saver42/pseuds/Chibi_Saver42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleiah is just an ordinary nobody who recently was quit her job over sexual harassment issues and is currently about to start packing for a new location and leaf when she is kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but you'll have to read the story because I'm no spoiler so please enjoy and no horrible comments ok? Tank ku  
> ^-^

"Maleiah do you mind taking these to the table closest to the window?"Owen, her manager asked, handing her a tray of Lattes and hot blueberry scones to take.Maleiah inwardly sighed to herself, making her way over to the table and setting them on the table for the couple.Maleiah smiled at them and added a truthful,"If there is anything else you two need just ding the small bell on your table and I'll get you anything you may need ok?"The woman of the couple smiled back at her and handed her a twenty dollar bill as a tip.She smiled half heartedly and shook her head attempting to hand it back to her.But the lady simply closed Maleiah's hand around the bill and nodded for her to take it.Maleiah took it and said her thanks before returning the tray back into the kitchen. 

Owen walked up behind her, leaned over her shoulder, then patted her shoulder and with his other hand groped her butt.Maleiah's jaw clenched as she took a deep breath before calmly picking up the tray and smacking him in the face with it.

Everyone turned towards the sound as she kicked him in the ribs and threw the tray on him."I QUIT AND DON'T EXPECT THAT I WON'T REPORT YOU FOR SEXUAL HARRASSMENT YOU PERVERT!!"She stormed out the door and angrily made her way to her car, taking a moment to look in the mirror.

Maleiah stared back at a pissed hazel eyed, light skin girl, with her black curly hair pulled back in a low pony, the green Starbucks cap still on her head.Maleiah angrily ripped off the hat and the apron and threw them out the window, peeling out the parking lot and making her way back home.(I hope I broke his ribs or fractured something because I'm not paying for any pain and suffering or stupid ass doctor's bill....)she thought. 


	2. Kiddnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't one just read it pwease? *Offers.u cookie*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I was already on wb. ....

Maleiah ran a hand through her hair tired my and as soon as she walked onto.her house, collapsed onto the couch in an lazy way.She knew she had to go pack for tomorrow morning but she felt to drained to do much of anything.

She grabbed the TV remote and started to.turn to movie channel.

Once she found it she settled for Pirates of the Carribean 4 and halfway through the movie dozed off.

She dreamt of hearing voices. Obe more gruff and the other comfortingly less but still holding a light husk to it.Maleiah's eyes flickered and she tried.to open her eyes, waiting for the voices to stop.Both of the men in the dream looked at each other.then looked at her, reaching to pick her up.


	3. When Reality Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Maleiah react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here ya go.....like I said we are still setting preparations for my great grandma but I managed to give u a chapter...

Maleiah jolted from her sleep and began to fight and struggle violently, realizing it was not a dream.

Her eyes flew open and she started to scream, kick, and punch.Both men looked at her and somehow using an old enchantment spell they silenced her.All Maleiah could do was helplessly watch them carry her away.Besides once you know the whole picture then things really aren't so bad.....  
At least most of the time that's the case......

Maleiah inwardly sighed and tried not to panic when both men yelled for some guy named Hemdall and were teleported through some galaxy like warp zone. (Breathe just breathe) Even though that's what she wanted to do it was getting harder and harder to do it. 

When they finally landed at the end of some icy rainbow like bridge Maleiah's eyes widened. (Aw hell nah!) Maleiah struggled even more as they begun to approach it.Both men stopped and looked down at you as he held her and saw her eyes widen in fear at what they were walking across.Maleiah's face drained of its color and her eyes rolled back into her head as she went slack within one of the men's arms.


	4. DAFUQ?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Maleiah react when she wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pulled my shit together for u guys

Maleiah was jolted awake by voices around her.She shot up from the ground and looked around her."What the hell?!!" Maleiah's eyes jumped from face to face until they landed on the two jackasses that kidnapped her.She slowly got up, stretched, cracked her knuckled then boomrushed one of them. Fandral, The Warriors Three, Loki, Sif, Thor, and Sigyn all winced then hissed. Fandral hugged his section in sympathetic imaginary pain."Oooooooooooh!" Everyone said in unison.Maleiah rolled her neck then turned and knocked the other one out.

All eyes were now glued to her. "Well welcome pretty lady,"Fandral said to her.Maleiah raised an eyebrow at him and smiled,"Sup." Sigyn sneered at her in disgust while sizing her up at the same time. "All you midguardians are the same, violent, uncivilized, and incredibly barbaric!" Maleiah walked-no sashayed up to her and have her a sweet smile,"Thank you so much sweetheart but if I wanted you to add a bitchy comment then I would have personally asked you myself.But since we both know I didn't then do yourself a favor, shut the fuck up, and stop making yourself look like an ass." Loki snickered and Thor stared wide eyes at Maleiah, All watching as she was walked inside by the two guards she hit.

 

 


	5. Duties

Maleiah followed both angry guards into the double doors of the palace.

She walked with them in silence and slipped in her earbuds then started to dance while walking behind them.

Thor and the rest curiously followed behind them, silently snickering at the hilarious display in front of them. Maleiah then began to do this really goofy walk behind them, immensely entertaining the audience behind her.Even moving on to do an egyptian walk within her dance. But sooner or later they had already lead her to theses giant doors that were a pretty golden color. Slowly yet cautiously she had followed them with a look of awe painted onto her face. Loki, Fandral, Thor, and the rest of the group followed suit and watched on with growing interest.

Thor and Loki both looked at each other and the warriors then and followed her into the throne room. "Ah finally a replacement....."

Odin smiled at Maleiah and grinned. Maleiah looked extremely confused now,"Wait....replacement what?" 

........


	6. Replacement?

Maleiah followed behind a slender servant girl with a short blond pixie cut and green eyes. By the looks of her she was around the age of seventeen and was immensely curious about the girl who followed behind her.

Maleiah coughed and twiddled her thumbs nervously,"Sooo...um..what's your name?" The blonde gave her a small smile, replying almost immediately,"Becka."

Becka seemed shy and slightly wary of her so she eased off of chit chat and made herself focus as directions to the servants quarters and where to go were told to her.

Though it was difficult not to lose yourself in the decor Maleiah managed to remain focused on Becka's steady voice.

The tour soon ended a lot quicker than she had anticipated and not long after she was finally shown her room. "These are your quarters....we all are woken up early and expected to do our tasks quickly. If you the one caught slacking and that servant commander are looked down upon.  
If you're woken up early then you are in housekeeping but midday then catering, and so on. Sleep well." Becka left before Maleiah could say anything and pushled her luggage far back under the bed.

Most of the day had been extremely boring for her besides the scenery...and before she laid down she made a mental note to find out if there was a library somewhere around here... and to try to make friends...

Maleiah changed into her favorite silk pajama pants and a while tanktop then threw her hair up into a messy bun, puting a bandana around her head underneath it. Finally she laid down and as she closed her eyes gradually drifted off to sleep.

Later on while Maleiah was still sleeping incessant knocking had began to sound, causing her to become annoyed. "Hey could you stop I'm sleep in here!" Whoever it was ignored her request and kept at it. Irritated and angry she shot up out of her comfy bed and stalked towards the door. Swinging the door open she came face to with a tall beautiful redhead who regarded her with unguarded disdain. "You are late! I don't know if you dropped your brain on the way here but we ALL have a job to do here! That includes you too!" Maleiah grit her teeth when the intruder grasped her hand tightly and forced her to follow behind her down the hall. Maleiah tried to warn her to let go but she ignored her so Maleiah grabbed a hold of her wrist and twisted it. A loud shriek drowned out the sound of it cracking and at her shriek a triumphant grin spread across Maleiah's lips. "What's with all that racket?!"  __The guards were coming. ..


	7. Trouble afoot

Maleiah's head snapped back to look at the other approaching servants and guards as she sighed internally.

_Here we go...._

"What's going on here?!"

The first guard yelled angrily. The redhead held her broken wrist and sniffed theatrically.

"She assaulted me!"

Irritated and angry, Maleiah's took a calming breath and rhythmically clenched her hands. The second guard looked between Maleiah and the redhead girl until his brown eyes finally landed on hers. 

"That true?"

Maleiah opened her mouth to reply when out of nowhere Becka jumped in front of her,"No it's not, if anything Allison came into her room, with unnecessary attitude and grabbed her." Gratitude flooded Maleiah's conscious like water filling a vase. 

 ~~~~_She took up for me...._

The second guard eyed Becka and Maleiah. "Well inform your head of department in service of what happened and in the meantime Midgardian..." Maleiah's eyes slid towards him again.

"Try to not allow this to happen again."

Maleiah nearly scoffed and threw an insult at him but refrained from doing so when a third guard she hadn't noticed behind them locked his sea blue gaze with hers. She could see peaks of curly brown hair from out under his golden helmet, freckles spattered across his nose and cheeks. His body read of a muscular build but a surfer type of muscle. _Cutie...a slightly new recruit...too..._

 ~~~~Becka noticed the third guard staring at Maleiah and smiled slightly, pulling her with her down the other way of the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To put you on your uniform of course!"

_Pause and rewind._

Maleiah stopped in her tracks. "Put on my what?!" Becka grinned and held back a giggle,"You're uniform Maleiah."

_This has to be karma punishing me for breaking Allison's wrist.._

Silently she was pulled along with Becka to her room to change. They couldn't be that bad can they?

She hoped not...

_Hey...if I don't like it I could always revise it to look the way I want..._

_Right?_

A girl could hope....


	8. Mistaken

She was right. The uniforms weren't exactly as bad as she assumed. But they weren't great either. The uniform was a light brown and plain as day. It came with a white apron that held a big pocket on the front. 

_Not to bad...I'll just add a few touches here and there and it'll be perfect!_

Becka tied her up at the back as Maleiah got lost in her thoughts.

"You're awfully quiet Maleiah...it's ok if you're nervous ya know! You'll be working in the on dessert with me and then we'll be cleaning the rooms afterwards. You'll get to meet Grete! Oh it'll be so much fun!" Maleiah scoffed," Oh yeah let me get my camera and we'll all go out for a drink later."

Becka cocked her head in inquiry,"What is a camera?"

Maleiah grinned and ignored the urge to laugh,"It's nothing Beck. Let's just get this over with ok?" Becka smiled and pulled her along with her to the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * 

Her heart felt as if it was going to beat her ribs out of her chest and her palms were sweating something fierce.  _Ok calm down..._ As soon as Becka and Maleiah walked into the kitchen eyes sought and met her with offense. Various looks ranged from curious, disgusted, indifferent, and just excited.

_So many eyes..no ok get it together Maleiah!_

Becka was either indifferent to the looks she got while being with her or she just was to happy to notice them. A stout round lady with course gunmetal gray hair had approached both of them with slight frown."You two are late." 

"Sorry Mrs.Beckert."

Mrs. Becker's eyes flitted to Maleiah,"This the new one from Midgard?"

"Aye."

Her eyes had flicked back over to Becka now,"Show her the ropes and when you're done you two can clean the rooms you're assigned." Becka looked over at her excitedly as she kneaded the dough in front of her.

"We'll be working together from now on!" Maleiah raised an eyebrow as Becka passed her the dough.

Maleiah set to rolling it and braiding it quickly," You don't seem as disgusted by that idea as the others in here are?" Becka scoffed, rolled her eyes, and leaned closer towards her," Ugh no! Some of them are but most are also just mad because of what you did to Allison earlier."

Maleiah pursed her lips, holding back a smile. She had to give Becka some credit..she was very upfront about her opinions despite the outcome.  _Fearless...oh we going to get along just fine! Probably good to make friends around here..especially with how many side-eyes I'm getting.._

The most disturbing one being from a slender pale girl with curly red hair. Just a shade lighter than Allison's. 

An unsettling feeling arose in her gut but Maleiah simply glared back until Becka handed her another blob of dough.

_Danger..danger..oh I like it!_

 


End file.
